A Minecraft Crusade
by Vonith
Summary: Rain. Lovely, Clear, Life-Giving. If a little loud. But always Gloomy, for good reason as well in my case.


First Night / Can't Sleep

Rain

Lovely, Clear, Life-Giving,

If a little loud,

But always Gloomy, for good reason as well in my case.

Town? Burning. Home? Part of the fire. Family? Friends? Left me behind. Reasons?...none…

Why.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

WHY!

…

Why leave me alone…with these… monsters, everywhere? What did I do? Why can't I just sleep like everyone else out here, under the red moon? Why not…let me sleep too…

* * *

We had them. The castle guard was overrun due to the holes in their wall (courtesy of mua) and the villagers were rounded up in the town square. We had next to none existent casualty's meanwhile the guards and odd peasants were scattered around, a gruesome scene really, but as a princess in the Crusade it's my job to be tough and unflinching for the troops…So why does the sight of this human make me want to throw up?

The village guards, in a last ditch effort apparently to defend against us, packed themselves and, whoever they could, in their mines…Idiots never thought I could blow up the entrance just like their walls…but good Notch, I never wanted them to cave in…

_Flashback_

_Screaming, Crying, and the constant rumble of rocks falling on rocks or something else…or someone…Gods I think I see a hand sticking out…this is like one of Herobrines Nightmares._

The mines looked more like bleeding holes. The wooden supports were either A. Broken B. On Fire or C. both. Arrows were seemingly strewn about everywhere, stuck on anything behind their intended targets. Houses closest to the mines were also on fire (the Blazes and Ghast's had a field day) with blood splattered on their walls.

…_I did this…_

_End Flashback_

I did this…to them.

To him. This boy, blood-spattered, maimed, and disheveled, I shouldn't care. So why? Why do I...

* * *

Tired

All I could think was this for a while. I couldn't feel anything other than that. But I was aware of my surroundings to some extent. I knew there was something behind me, probably going to kill me…good, I could use the rest.

I felt the arms start to encircle me. 'So it decided to crush me? Oh well, there's worst way's to-' then I felt…something on my back. It wasn't sharp or invasive, nothing of the sort, instead it was soft and…warm, very, very…warm…

…

…

"Sister…"

* * *

"_Sister…"_

One word.

All it took was one word to completely break my composure. The way he said it, like she was right here…and all he had was me. The one who caused all this.

For him to call me, _ME his, 'sister'. _I couldn't take it.

So I cried.

For this boy.

For him, his family, his town...

The fiery ocean of the nether would be infinitely too good for me.

But I will be strong for him. He's my responsibility now. Mine. My…

"Don't worry. Big Sis has got you right here Lil' Bro…"

I didn't stop crying, not even when the others came…

* * *

Perfect

No beyond perfect, this wasn't an invasion. It was a massacre of these devils. The Wall? Rubble. The Guard? Nothing a hail of arrows and legion of endermen couldn't keep down. The People? Deader than the skeletons and zombies.

The whole invasion was an entire success. Nothing could change that.

That is, until I found Cupa. This was her first time actually in a battlefield, and she had a big part in the invasion. I mean, what kind of town builds an 18 BLOCK WIDE WALL! SERIOUSLY?! Any other kind of wall and us endermen would have took it down block by block…I hate my rant's. Anyway, while I was on my way to check on her, I noticed that this really had been a bloody massacre. Bodies in the street and all. Cupa was never really into blood and stuff like that so I wanted to make sure she was ok.

I never imagined how badly she would take it.

When I say her, she was on her knee's, weeping her eye's out. I thought maybe she found our only casualty and cursed her luck for her. Moving to comfort her I noticed she was hugging…something. That only further cemented the idea of how bad her luck could be. But when I saw exactly what she was holding onto…

I was stunned.

A Human. She was holding a human child, a boy, while weeping her eye's out saying _"I'm right here, I won't leave you…"_ over and over again. I thought she was losing it, so I tried to intervene.

Big mistake on my part.

"Cupa? Cupa. It's me. Andr. Look I know this is your first time in battle but holding a corpse won-"

She didn't look like she noticed me until I insinuated the boy was dead. The saying "The nether hath no fury like a women scorned" was putting her glare into a immensely lightly. Hate was the only thing I saw in her eyes. This coming from the #1 Happy-Go-Lucky girl in the entire crusade…lets just say Heroine and the Wither would have taken a step away from her, that step being across a couple biomes.

Then, I think, she realized who I was and effectively cowed her glare into the most disheartened, despondent, dejected, disconsolate, despairing, desperate, pained, I could go on and on about how completely _**DEAD**_ the look in her eyes were.

And this coming from, again, the #1 Happy-Go-Lucky girl in the entire crusade. My best friend. I could tell this experience broke her.

And all I could do was watch as she pleaded with me to help her with the, surprisingly still alive, human boy. There was no chance I would dare back out if it meant helping her. Doing otherwise, I might just lose her.

'_Not again'_

* * *

"_Don't worry, Big Sis has got you right here Lil' Bro…"_

She wasn't my sister. I saw her get crushed along with my father and mother. They were sleeping too. But I was cold, so…very cold, I couldn't fight her. I didn't want to. She was so warm.

"_I'm right here, I won't leave you…"_

I felt wetness growing on my back. She was crying. Girls shouldn't cry. I tried to think of something to stop her crying. But I was still to drained to do anything. I could only sit there, while she cried for me, my tears being spent from the pain in my chest. Whether that was my heart, soul, or both I couldn't have known. But I did know that I didn't want her to keep crying.

Then the other girl came.

She was tall. Very tall. And wearing a lot of black. With a cute hat on her head. She said something but I didn't know what. I passed out a little after I saw the hat was the face of the monster who killed my brother on the tower…

* * *

_A.N. So, my first fanfic, and I write about Minecraft...probably could have been worse. I know that this seems like every other depressed/emo character building for Minecraft what with the OC's life being shat on, but honestly its not entirely about that. It's to give my OC a reason to live in a way that fits Minecraft hardcore, no one else but you in a nearly blank world, with a couple of Mob Talker Girls to give an interest from the MT community. Also my OC isn't meant to be that depressed/emo badass most turn out to be. But that's for another chapter, if I decide to do one. _

_If I don't decide to continue this, I'll put another chapter anyway depicting what I wanted the story to turn out as, OC included, in an ending someone somewhere undoubtedly already did but I haven't heard of (_Yet), and put it up for adoption.

Thank you for reading my fanfic, and author notes if you did, and sorry if you enjoyed looking forward to something more. I'm just not that avid a writer.


End file.
